Not Alone
by loveydovedove
Summary: Kikyo.....she was always alone. She never had any friends. Maybe it was time for a change.... please R&R TT.TT


_eh? sorry ppl I'm still being lazy TT.TT i don't really know what im gonna do with Perfect my other fic so it'll be awhile before i update that fic im so sorry TT.TT its just that lately I've been reading some fics where (is it Kikyou or Kikyo) attempts to kill kag or is really out of character...so here's a fic for kik even if im more of a kag fan...he he i just realized I've got a thing for i worded titles _

Title: Alone

Disowner: I don't own Inuyasha or and of it's characters, I only own this plot, heck some1 else might have used this idea...

* * *

Kikyo's Pov (point of view)

It's late, the sun has finally set, I've been traveling for a long time now. I've been traveling alone...

Alone. That word, it means so much, it's what I am. I'm alone. Alone, on this quest to destroy Naraku along with the Shikon no Tama. Alone, without any companions or friends. Alone, no love for me, even Kaede wants me to return to the afterlife, she wants me to be able to rest in piece, to die again.

I suppose I have Inuyasha, no I don't, he's needed somewhere else now, he's with Kagome now. Kagome, the young priestess, she's got so much power and strength, I've heard she's not even from this time, she is from...the future. I have found myself wishing I was her.

I believe that Inuyasha and I, are soul mates, even after my death, Inuyasha's soul was still able to find my soul, except it was the half that Kagome is in possesion of. Inuyasha, my lost love, I had him for myself once, fifty-one years ago to be exact, we were in love then, yet I was deceived so easily. Onigumo, or Naraku, tricked us into betraying eachother. He disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked me. Then I, sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku after the attack. Then...I died. It was my fault that I died believing that Inuyasha betrayed me, I completely forgot about the curse Tsubaki placed upon me. If I ever fell in love, I would die a violent death. I didn't heed her curse, I made that mistake. I even tried ignoring it, when I was attacked, I didn't remember the curse, I didn't even think about my situation. I just started jumping to conclusions, I didn't even suspect a thing, I even forgot about the Shikon Jewel. I remember feeling so...hurt. I remember just hoping it was a dream, a big nightmare. My mind was completely messed up, I just wanted to get revenge. I didn't think that it could have been a demon posing as Inuyasha or possesing him. I remember when I shot those arrows at him, I saw that look, he was so hurt, betrayed, there were so much emotions in his eyes. I even remember seeing a look of _love._I'm such a fool. I didn't think, that's what led me to my death, not when I treated Onigumo. I've been trying to fool myself, trying to blame Naraku for my death...that's why I'm all alone.

I can sense three jewel shards. They're heading my way. There's no doubt that Inuyasha and his group have cought on to it. A big snake demon shot out of the trees. I shot an arrow at it. I missed.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" the demon was killed. I looked at Inuyasha, he was helping Kagome up. The monk and slayer came into veiw riding the large cat demon, Kirara, I think.

"Umm...hi," Kagome said. She walked towards the demon corpse, and tried getting the jewel fragments. She had a disgustd look on her face. I walked to her and got the shards for her. I gave them to her. " Thank you,"

"It's okay...,"

"Hey, you okay? Did that demon do anything to you before we came?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I'm fine," my voice sounded so cold. Why is it that every time he's here my I act so...cold? I turned around, and headed in the opposite direction.

"Why are you always like this? Why don't you join our group? It'd be a lot of help," Kagome said. The rest of her group looked at her and agreed. I think I would like to travel with them. It'd not exactly fun being alone all the time. I think that I might actually take her up on that offer.

"It would be much help, I mean then it would be faster for us to to get the shards? What do you think Inuyasha, Sango?" the monk stated.

"I think it's a great idea, when Kagome goes bac to her era, I won't be stuck here with Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha," the slayer now known as Sango said. The monk is Miroku, I believe, and the fox kit is Shippo.

"Sure, what do you say Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...guess..."

"Then it's settled!" Kagome clapped her hands.

"So, lets get to know each other," the monk said. He started walking towards me. What is this fool planning? Then...h-he groped me! This monk had the nerve to _grope_me! I was lifting my hand to slap him but Inuyasha and Kagome beat me to it. Sango hit him on the head with her weapon. He passed out.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Sango replied. Somethings tugging on my pant leg (i dont know what her clothes are called so yeah) I looked down. It was the kit.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he motioned for me to pick him up, so I did. I looked at everyone else, Inuyasha was blushing for some reason, Miroku was still unconscious, Kagome had this weird look on her face, and Sango was glaring at Miroku. Shippo whispered something in my ear. "Inuyasha just farted," I felt my face go red, that was the weird smell and that explained Kagome's face...I laughed. I just burst out and started laughing. I haven't laughed like this since I was alive. When I was really happy. Inuyasha's face was the same color of his haori. I feel alive again. I feel _happy_. I'm not alone anymore. I have friends who'll want to help me destroy the Shikon no Tama! Shippo jumped out of my hands and told everyone else what happened. Soon, everyone was laughing except Inuyasha.

"Shippo! I'm gonna kill you!!" Inuyasha lunged at the poor fox.

"Inu-hahaha-Ya-ha-sha! Hahaha! SIT! HAHA" Kagome said.

CRASH! I'm guessing Kagome used the subduing beads on Inuyasha. Once we all calmed down and Miroku woke up, we started telling eachother about ourselves. Miroku has a windtunnel that was given to him by Naraku through a family curse. Sango's family was killed by her brother when he was controlled by Naraku.

"Umm...Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh...I was wondering for awhile now, why is the Shikon no Tama in peices now?" Inuyasha and Shippo started laughing.

"Yes I was wondering the same thing Kagome, you never told me what happened?" Sango said.

"I just realized that she didn't! So, what exactly happened?" Miroku asked.

" Shut Up!! Umm...I...err..." Kagome screamed.

"She broke the jewel when it was stolen," Inuyasha managed to say before laughing again.

"No way! Really Kagome?" Sango and Miroku said.

"Umm...maybe..." they all started laughing. I think that I've found myself a new home.

THE END

* * *

_sorry if this sucks it probably does TT.TT the idea was just annoying me i just HAD to right it..._

_ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!! Im begging u!! PLEASE!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I dont even know why i wrote this im a kagome fan i absolutely HATE the inukik pairing I LOVE the inukag one though REVEIW!! Plz need some feedback!! so thanks _


End file.
